


Apples and Cinnamon

by thehazelsister



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehazelsister/pseuds/thehazelsister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greer goes to find more details about Nostradamus's prophecy, leading her to a very unexpected place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples and Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely person who gave me this prompt, i hope you enjoy the story. 
> 
> Love,  
> The Hazel Sister

“Nostradamus, please, I need to know this, I’ve been here in France for months and I still haven’t found anyone,” Greer whines storming into Nostradamus’s small room, trying carefully not to knock over any of the numerous bottles of elixirs scattered on the floor, or breathe in the incredibly strong smelling herbs that were hung up by string on the walls, the room looked slightly terrifying, it was filled with all sorts of things but Greer was determined to discuss the prophecy he had given her earlier.

Nostradamus sighed deeply, he knew he should’ve kept quiet; should’ve just lied, made up something up on the spot. It should’ve occurred to him the minute he uttered those words,

_“You will fall in love with a man with a white mark on his face”_

That Greer would be on the warpath.

It wasn’t in his nature to lie though, and the prophecies were often too strong to contain in his mind, they had to be shared. He should’ve expected her coming to him though; he wasn’t surprised that she would be curious.

“Lady Greer,” Nostradamus started politely, looking down at the coloured spices in the pot on his workbench, “I only know what I saw. The visions never tell me anything in full, simply in riddle.”

He looked up to see Greer’s eyes narrowed at him, arms crossed over her chest. She wasn’t going to give up that easy.

“Is there anything I can do to help you… get another prophecy?” said Greer looking hopeful at the idea.

It was all he could do to roll his eyes rudely; Nostradamus disliked nothing more than being used as a fortune telling system. But he was aware Greer wasn’t asking him with bad intentions, she was desperate to find a suitor, that all. He could see her insecurities and worry, her self-worth that was now greatly damaged after the whole Tomás  affair. He felt sympathy for the young woman, and decided perhaps on this occasion he would help.

“Well,” he replied slowly, placing the mixing pot onto the shelf on the other side of the room, and picking up a small ceramic bowl that contained an odorless transparent liquid, “I cannot simply see a prophecy by will, but I can help you read your own senses.”

Greer gave him a confused look, what did he mean read her own senses?

Walking over to the bench where the bowl was placed, she stood in front of it waiting instruction.

“This liquid is odourless, I will pour some of it on this piece of cloth and you will need to smell it. You must think of what you want, what you want to know. In this case, which the man is with the white mark of his face…” Nostradamus felt slightly uncomfortable about explaining, he knew the power of elixirs were difficult to understand, and were often mocked, though by the look on Greer’s face she seemed completely calm about it, and simply nodded.

Watching Nostradamus pour a small amount of the liquid onto the cloth, she took it and brought it delicately under her nose. She closed her eyes, and thought about the prophecy, the man with the white mark on his face, the man she would apparently fall in love with.

All of a sudden she was hit with the sweet smell of cinnamon and apples. Her eyes flew open, what a peculiar scent to smell. She tried to remember if she had eaten a lot that day, was she just hungry?

Nostradamus eyes suddenly clouded, he could see a stained white apron, a box of flour and silhouette of a man.

Before he could begin telling Greer of this vision, she was already halfway out the door.

“Thank you Nostradamus, that was…er, very insightful.” Quipped Greer who was now overcome with an odd sensation, and felt her body slightly detach from her head, she didn’t really know where her feet were taking her.

Nostradamus stared after the girl and chuckled. He had a fair idea on where she was headed, and was glad to know she would very shortly find the answer she was looking for.

Making her way down to the other end of the castle, and padding down a small flight of stairs, Greer pushed open a large wooden door and stepped in. She had found herself in the Castle’s Kitchens.

Looking round she spotted a man with his back turned to her close to one of the ovens. Not really thinking Greer lightly walked over to where he was standing, unsure of what she was doing.

Noticing a person next to him, he turned round to face her and she was met with a kind smile that seemed to reach his hazel eyes. He was quite handsome, a fair bit taller than Greer.

“Oh, sorry M’lady I hadn’t known you were there…” Leith started off, a little taken back by the girl’s presence, and her appearance, she was very pretty indeed.

Greer’s eyes widened as she saw the young man absent mindly brush his hand across his cheek, leaving a flour-stained white mark.

Brushing off the excess flour off his hands onto his white apron, already stained with various ingredients, he opened up the oven door letting out a heavenly scent of cinnamon and apple.

“I was just baking some Apple Pie for the Queen, would you happen to like a piece?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, hope you liked this little twist! :) 
> 
> The idea of apple pie came to me from the episode where Leith says to Greer he can only make apple pie due to strawberries being out of season, ah i love those two. 
> 
>  
> 
> If you'd like to suggest me a prompt or would like to contact me, just message me over at tumblr. 
> 
> http://thehazelsister.tumblr.com/
> 
> Love,  
> The Hazel Sister


End file.
